fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bayonetta (Smash 5)
'''Bayonetta makes her first appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. She was the first third party character revealed for Super Smash Bros. 5 and represents the company, Platinum Games. Within Super Smash Bros., she has a mastery with combos and and quickly string powerful combos together to form powerful attacks due to hitstun applied in her attacks. She can also cast powerful dark magic through her witch abilities that gives her a more technical play style. Her design was based off her most recent appearance, Bayonetta 2 though her design has been toned down from the game. In Bayonetta 2, she is known for her crass humor, profanity, and sexual appearance though this has been largely removed or made more appropriate for younger audiences. However, her behavior and design is based on the parental settings of the console and handheld system with the most strictest setting totally limiting her appearance and the more lenient setting making her more sexualized/crass though even that is still toned down. Attributes Bayonetta brings her powers and abilities from the previous Bayonetta games which great results. Bayonetta is unique as she utilizes two types of attacks: quick melee oriented attacks as well as powerful magical attacks. She is very quick and agile with above-average jumping abilities. She is notable for being able to switch between melee and magical attacks with her move set incorporating both styles. Her brutal and arrogant nature comes full swing in Super Smash Bros. but since this is a game for all ages, her personality and appearance has been toned down. Bearing that in mind, she will not become fully undressed while performing attacks. With Bayonetta’s inclusion in Super Smash Bros. 5, the studio behind her creation, Platinum Games and it’s director, Hideki Kamiya have joined in the development of this title. Bayonetta is largely a combo character that executes quick attacks that stuns players and leaves enough time to incorporate combos. Many of her attacks are useful in linking each of them together. Be careful when facing Bayonetta as she can quickly catch you into a storm of combos and then land the final blow. However, many of her attacks lack the killing power of someone of the other characters due to her combo ability. When she rolls, she demonstrates her acrobatic skills and flipping to the right or left. When she dodges, she does a slight spin. Moveset Move Set Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Bayonetta fires some explosive rounds from her guns and says “Ah! You want to play with Bayonetta?” (Up) *Bayonetta sighs and dusts herself off saying “You know, I try to avoid doing this in my Sunday best.” (Right) *Bayonetta turns her back and looks away saying “I’m afraid I don’t have time to dance too long. A friend is waiting for me.” (Left) *Bayonetta steps forward and rests her elbow on her knee and says “Boring”. Character Selection Screen *Bayonetta plays with her hair and says “Try your best, love.” *''Bayonetta points her gun to the screen and says “Bang”.'' *''Bayonetta laughs and raises a hand in the air and says “You’ve met your match, darling!”'' On Screen Appearance *Bayonetta appears in a black portal and steps out and points her gun forward. *''Bayonetta appears in a black mass which is her hair. It forms around her figure and becomes clothes.'' *''Bayonetta rides in on her motorcycle and jumps off while it vanishes via magic.'' Victory Animations *Bayonetta laughs and fires her guns into the air and says “Where did you learn that trick, little one? I’ve never seen a witch–or a sage, for that matter– pull off something like that!” *Bayonetta wraps herself in her hair and vanishes while laughing. *Bayonetta pulls down her glasses and says “Did you miss me?”. *''Bayonetta appears with Rodin and she says “Rodin, could I get a new weapon?” and Rodin responds “Not if you can’t get a piece of Triforce and a Super Mushroom.”'' *Fires several times into the air and does a few acrobatic movements. *''Bayonetta transforms into either a crow, panther, or bat and runs/flies around.'' Losing Animation *Slowly claps while biting her lip. *''Holds her forehead as if she is angry at losing.'' *''Shows her comically flattened on the ground.'' Crowd Cheer Female cheer “Go get ‘em, girl! Bayonettaaaa!” Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of the vocal and orchestrated portions of "Butterfly in the Storm". Fighting Stance The front of Bayonetta's body faces the screen while she looks forward and sways back and rather at a moderate speed. Idle Poses *Bayonetta repositions her glasses. *Bayonetta holds her arms and tilts up her head. *''Bayonetta brushes her hair.'' *''Bayonetta holds out her hand and raises it up before clenching her fist.'' Misc Animations Crouching Bayonetta crouches down with one knee resting the ground and one knee up with her hand balancing herself on the ground. Jump Bayonetta jumps up and spins while in the air. Rolling Bayonetta dives over and spins while landing; aiming both guns back behind her as she spins. Walking Bayonetta walks forward in a sultry manner; chest slightly pressed forward and her hands slightly swinging back and forth. Dash Bayonetta leans forward while dashing. Sleeping Bayonetta lays down on the ground with one hand on her forehead and one leg propped up over the other leg. Tripping Bayonetta slips and falls on her butt. Balancing Bayonetta sways back and forth while waving her arms back and forth. Home-Run Bat Bayonetta steps forward and swings the bat and then blows a kiss rught afterward. Star KO Bayonetta goes "RRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Screen KO Bayonetta slams into the screen while blowing a kiss but the screen KO smashes her face making it look rather comical. Trophies Bayonetta's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Bayonetta Unlock: Classic Mode "Bayonetta is a powerful Umbra Witch who have been at war with the Sages since time began. Siding with the demons, Witches can utilize various dark magic with such proficiency that they are regarding as the only threat to the Sages. Bayonetta was asleep for 500 years in a coffin in the bottom of a lake until she was woken. She fought against the angels and Sages in the first Bayonetta in order to recollect her memories. In Bayonetta 2, having found her memories and reunited with her friend, Jeanne only to have her taken away by the demons. Bayonetta must fight against the demons, angels, and Sages to save her friend and the world." Bayonetta (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Bayonetta 2 Purple "Labolas is one of Bayonetta's special moves and a demon that she can summon. He becomes Bayonetta's go-to summon in Bayonetta 2 after Gomorrah rebelled. An ancient dog-like demon; it is known for grabbing a hold of it's enemies and never letting go. In Super Smash Bros., Labolas can be summoned to bite the opponent and bite down hard; dealing damage and then savagely throw them to the side. However, this is also a double edged sword as summoning this demon can cause harm to Bayonetta if performed before the summoning ritual ends." Bayonetta (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Bayonetta 1 White "Madam Butterfly is a demon that Bayonetta can summon to assist her when flying. The demon, who doesn't mind being summoned by the Umbra witch, will grant her the power of flight by putting butterfly wings on her back. This grants Bayonetta enhanced recovery distance and the ability to glide gracefully in the air. However, the attack is purely recovery based and the wings can't actually damage the opponents...they just look pretty." Gekka Bayonetta Unlock: Boss Battle Console "One of Bayonetta's many costumes - the Gekka outfit is based off an exotic Chinese dress. While Bayonetta is not Chinese, she seems to enjoy wearing this dress. I don't know where she keeps her hair as her hair forms her clothes but it appears she can use her hair attacks while wearing actual clothes. That sounds really strange when I think about it...The Gekka outfit is available for both first player and Tag Climax mode in Bayonetta 2 which can be purchased from Rodin at the Gates of Hell." Nun Bayonetta Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld "Bayonetta is as far away as one could be from being called a nun but that doesn't stop her from sporting this outfit. Bayonetta is seen wearing this outfit while performing a funeral in order to draw out the angels in the first Bayonetta. I guessed she liked this outfit enough to wear it again in first person mode. It does give a certain pure look though, as they skin, pureness is only skin deep." Bayonetta (Infernal Kiss)'' Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Bayonetta 2 Yellow "The Infernal Kiss is a powerful witch technique that really packs on the heat. Bayonetta blows a loving kiss into the air and is capable of creating a vortex which sucks in anyone unfortunate to receive the kiss. Once the vortex reaches its critical point, it explodes and sends opponents to their doom. They say kiss are magical but I think this one is more deadly than magical! Beware those looking for a kiss from Bayonetta!" '''Bayonetta (Torture Attack) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Bayonetta 1 Cyan "Torture Attacks are powerful spells that Bayonetta has access to in her fight against angels and demons. When performed, it not only damages the enemies but sends them back to the screaming abyss. However, in Super Smash Bros., the Torture Attacks are less deadly and a bit more comical. However, Bayonetta didn't approve so she added a bit more danger into her attacks. She is capable of summoning the Iron Maiden, Guillotine, Vice, Bear Trap, and Rotisserie." Bayonetta (Bayonetta 2 Red) Unlock: Complete a character challenge "Bayonetta may like the colors black and blue but she also likes the color red. It just so happens that her friend and fellow Umbra witch, Jeanne, also sports those colors. In fact, as a way to remember her friend while doing battle against the forces of paradise and purgatory, she died her hair white and wears a red version of her outfit! Jeanne was ragged to purgatory by demons in Bayonetta 2 and Bayonetta set out to bring her friend back." Bayonetta (Bayonetta 1 pink) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Bayonetta has wielded many weapons throughout her battles such as handguns, whips, swords, hammers, bows, and even a chain-chomp! However, one of her most trustworthy guns is the "Scarborough Fair. Created by the famed Rodin, these guns were crowned: Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme" though they won't be spicing up someone's dinner plate anytime soon. These guns push the limits of Bayonetta's witch powers and gives her added firepower to defeat the armies of the angels. These guns are replaced in Bayonetta 2 by "Love is Blue" but, despite that, they still remain iconic to Bayonetta. Bayonetta (Up) Purple female Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Bayonetta is not known for being courteous, self-restrained, or kind...especially to her enemies! While she holds those she loves and cherish close to her, her enemies are an entirely different matter. If anyone she loves is harmed, she will raise her guns and witch powers against them. However, while her witch powers pack a huge punch, her tongue also cuts just like a sword. Even during battle, she will hurl insults and taunts at her opponents. One might say it's to hide her own fear but I think we all know she loves to just rip apart her opponents with words." Rosa Bayonetta'' Unlock: Complete an Inkling Character Challenge "Rosa is Bayonetta's mother and a very powerful witch during her lifetime. Bayonetta is the offspring of Rosa and the sage, Balder which was considered forbidden. As a result, she was imprisoned and Bayonetta was separated from her mother. Rosa was sadly killed in the Witch Wars while Balder was exiled. Bayonetta wishes to honor her mothers memory by taking up her robes as a way to defy both the Witches and the Sages." '''Witch Time Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) "One of Bayonetta's most unique abilities that she gained from the Umbra witches is the "Witch Time" ability. This ability allows Bayonetta to effectively slow down time to a crawl yet keep her body in the present. This allows her to execute powerful attacks in a blink of an eye when seen in real time. Bayonetta's abilities are also maxed out causing her power and damage to be increased exponentially! As a result, any damage done to the opponents do not effect them until the Witch Time wears of in which they are then launched into areas unknown!" Queen Sheeba Unlock: Unlock all Pit trophies "Queen Sheeba is the ruler of Hell and the strongest demon. Summoning this demon is so dangerous that it will kill any witch to attempts it. However, two powerful witches can summon Queen Sheeba and handle the power if they try. For some strange reason, Bayonetta is able to harness the power of Queen Sheeba without dying...maybe the Smash Ball is actually a witch...When summoned, Queen Sheeba transports anyone caught in Bayonetta's vortex into her realm where she obliterates time and space itself with one punch! Now that's power!" Alternate Costumes Reveal Trailer Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Kirby, Fox, Samus, Pit, Villager, Inkling, and Takamaru find themselves in a beautiful paradise with ancient buildings and lush landscapes. From above them voice “Now it’s time to be naughty.” A shade of darkness blocks out out the sun and envelopes the fighters. Appearing from the darkness is Bayonetta in her Bayonetta 2 appearance. The entire Nintendo cast launches into battle but Bayonetta taunts them by saying “Oh, how cute. Let’s see if you can match up with me.” She then vanishes and kicks Mario away with an explosive kick. She then vanishes yet again and appears above Samus where she uses her black hair to throw samus far away. After throwing Samus, she then vanishes again but appears above Takamaru. Takamaru looks both shocked and embarrassed but is consumed by a dark energy vanishing within the shadow. She then lands and blowsa kiss to the cast, which upon contact, blows them up with a massive explosion, bayonetta turns around and looks at the camera saying “Don’t bother trying if you can’t keep up with me, love.” and then blows a kiss to the camera. The trailer then cuts to actual gameplay. It shows Bayonetta performing her Up Taunt. It then shows her attack Takamaru with various attacks; showcasing her ability to chain opponents with combos. She does several jabs, a U-Tilt, and then a F-air. Bayonetta and Fox are then racing and shows than Bayonetta has a very quick initial running animation but is outran by Fox in the long run. The next scene is Bayonetta summoning Labolas and grabs takamaru. The next scene is bayonetta standing and attacked by a costume of the original Bayonetta. The Bayonetta 1 outfit does the down b special torture attack on the Bayonetta 2 outfit. The trailer then cuts to the Noatun stage and how angels and demons are found within it. Bayonetta is seen fighting Mario, Takamaru, and Link while the battle between angels and demons rages behind them. Bayonetta begins to glow with a blue light and time slows down causing the characters to be in a standstill. Bayonetta charges the camera and says "Let’s have some fun.” The reveal trailer then cuts to the Super Smash Bros. logo. After this, the reveal trailer cuts to Bayonetta standing on the Noatun stage alone. She then smiles and looks to her right. Suddenly, a masked figure appears behind her and readies the lance he is holding. Bayonetta closes her eyes and says “Oh, it’s you. I see you’re here to make things difficult. ” The masked stranger responded with “You’re one to to talk, Umbra Witch.” Bayonetta then says "Well, this will be a smashing party". She then vanishes and both Bayonetta and the Lumen Sage attack each other. Director 2 Director Masahiro Sakurai: Hello, my name is Masahiro Sakurai and I am one of the directors for Super Smash Bros. 5. Hideki Kamiya: And I am Hideki Kamiya, the creator of the Bayoentta series and the supervisor for Bayonetta 2. I assisted the Super Smash Bros. development team regarding to Bayonetta content as well as joining the Platinum Games team in assisting in the development of this title. It has been a truly rewarding experience. Sakurai: Super Smash Bros. adds a wide range of colorful and dynamic characters into the roster and it’s important that each character are able to mix well together. Needless to say, some characters just don’t mix well together and this has always been a problem with working on this series. However, one character that we considered including for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS was Bayonetta. At the time though, she was ultimately passed on due these issues. Kamiya: Yes, so we decided that Wonderful 101 content was more appropriate for Super Smash Bros. and so we helped develop trophies for the Wii U version. Shortly after the release of the Wii U version, Mr. Sakurai contacted Platinum Games and offered a partnership concerning the next Super Smash Bros. installment and stated an interest in getting Bayonetta into the roster. (Video shows the wonderful 101 trophies from the Wii u version. Afterwards, it shows Bayonetta standing still on the stage with the camera rotating around her.) Sakurai: It was truly an uphill battle; especially considering how controversial the character is. Kamiya: Yes, that is one way to look at it :laughs: Sakurai: However, before we could consider including the character into the roster, we had to make sure Bayonetta had a future in Nintendo so Mr. Kamiya and Platinum Games began working on Bayoentta 1 for the 3DS which was just recently released. (Video shows gameplay footage of Bayonetta 3DS). Kamiya: That is true. From there, we began working on integrating on Bayonetta as a character in the next Super Smash Bros. When we began designing her, we decided to scale her down in terms of offensive content to make it more appropriate for all ages. However, it was decided that Bayonetta’s appearance and demeanor would be ultimately decided based on a users Parental Controls. But even then, her content has been significantly toned down. (Video showcases Bayonetta’s appearance based on Parental Controls with the strictest level keeping Bayonetta fully clothed during attacks and the most lenient level showing a little more skin during attacks.) Sakurai: We still wanted to keep up with how she is depicted in the series so we made her aggressive in terms of game play and personality. She really is a colorful character despite being black :laughs: When we went about actually designing the character, we both agreed that she should be combo oriented. (Video shows Bayonetta performing various attacks on Mario and Link including combo attacks.) Kamiya: As you can see, Bayonetta is capable of chaining attacks together. Many of her attacks leave characters stunned longer than most. To demonstrate, here is Mario’s standard side attack. It stuns the character just slightly which allows for a potential combo but it’s a small window. However, with Bayonetta, it is a longer window. (Video shows Mario performing a f-tilt on Bayonetta and then Bayonetta performing a -ftilt on Mario. Time is slowed down to show the hitstun effect for Bayonetta.) Sakurai: She also possesses superhuman qualities that are taken from her Witch powers. She can summon demons, conjure dark spells, and even utilize firearms to attack. As a rule, we generally do not include actual firearms in the Super Smash Bros. series unless for cases such as Ray Guns and Supers Scopes. That being said, Bayonetta fires explosive rounds that are not made to look like live ammunition. I am glad we could side step that issue. :laughs: (Video shows Bayonetta performing a side smash where she kicks and explosion shoots.) Kamiya: We tried to make the ammunition look fictional but yet much like it’s appearance in Bayonetta 1 and 2. It was a hard process. I think it turned out really good. Sakurai: We are quite happy with the results so far. I enjoy playing as her because she is quick and hits hard plus, she adds some sass and pop to the Super Smash Bros. series. (Bayonetta is seeing running and jumping and performing attacks.) Kamiya: Yeah, it is really interesting to see such as iconic character such as Mario or Link getting a massive beat down from Bayonetta. She really treats the characters roughly. As the series creator, I am very happy to see her in the roster for Super Smash Bros. 5 and I look forward to assisting with this series. Smash Sneak a Peek Introduction: The Smash Sneak a Peek is a look into the development and implementation of Bayonetta for Super 5mash Bros. 5 and why Bayonetta made the roster while some others didn't. Bayonetta has always been a rather controversial figure; even in the early stages of development for the first Bayonetta. While they game was well received, several gaming outlets and interest groups did find the game rather over-sexualized and sexist. This was carried over, to a less extent, to Bayonetta 2. Adding Bayonetta to any roster automatically raises questions like: "Isn't she too violent?", "Isn't she too sexualized?" and comments such as "She doesn't fit well within the Smash series" and "She uses bullets and guns." I feel those questions/comments are worth asking and mentioning because they are legit reasons to question Bayonetta's inclusion. When I went about including her, I focused on scaling her back in terms of sexualiation and violence in order to bring her to the same level of Super Smash Bros. However, I wanted a fair balance between a scaled down Bayonetta and the Baynetta we know and love in the games. In the end, I settled with the ability to scale Bayonetta's image based on the Parental Controls. I feel this feature will help parents and younger players be ok with Bayonetta in the roster. Likewise, players who enjoy the Bayonetta series can also enjoy seeing Bayonetta how they do in her games. In terms of move set creation, I wanted Bayonetta to have a combo focus with attacks that have the ability to link together to create devastating combos. Indeed, combos have been a focus in this reason game, for than any other Super Smash Bros. game so I felt Bayonetta was a perfect fit. When crafting the character, I wanted her to utilize various techniques and moves found within her games so I went into researching her character, watching videos, and scouring the net to find information about her abilities. I feel I was able to incorporate them into her move set in a way that works for the character. Despite toning her image down, I feel I did justice to the character and her series and did my best to represent her well. Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Bayonetta (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Bayonetta Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters